Lily Luna Potter and the Golden Ring
by PrimaDonna24601
Summary: Lily Luna Potter's finally off to Hogwarts!  But what kind of trouble will she run into?  I know this isn't much of a summary, but I promise that it's a good story!  I started writing it a year ago, so the first two chapters will be shorter than the rest.
1. Finally There

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I started writing this about a year ago, before I knew much about writing fanfictions. The second chapter's about the same, but they will get longer as I go. R&R!**

**Chapter 1**

_**Finally There**_

I'm so happy; I'm finally going to Hogwarts! Ever since Mom and Dad first told me about it, I couldn't wait to go there. It sounds like it's an amazing place! I can't wait to see what makes it such an exciting place! I also hope I get into Gryffindor! I think that since all of my family has been in Gryffindor, I have a greater chance of being placed in there as well. You have to be brave to get be in Gryffindor and I am. I'm going to let the sorting hat know that I don't want to be in Slytherin. I heard that they are kind of mean to everyone and I don't want to be known for being in a house where everyone will assume I'm mean. Plus, I don't want to give my family a bad name.

The only thing I don't like about going to Hogwarts is leaving Mom and Dad. I will miss them so much. I mean, I may have had to stay with Nana and Granddaddy for a few weeks before, but I've never had to stay anywhere for almost a whole year. At least James and Albus will be there as well. I just hope they don't get overprotective of me. I remember Mom telling me about how Uncle Ron was always overprotective of her when they were both at Hogwarts. I mean I don't mind if they're a little protective of me once in a while, though, I would never tell them that, but they both know that I am very independent.

Another thing that I worry about is being labeled because of my dad. Just because I'm Harry Potter's daughter doesn't mean I'm like or ever want to be exactly like him. I'm also Ginny Weasley's daughter, but I don't want to be exactly her either. I want to have my own identity. I would, however, like to be a little more like my Grandmother Lily was. Unfortunately, I'm a little more like my dad and Grandfather James were. I tend to get in trouble a little more easily. I will, however, try to control that tendency while at school.

I hope I like my professors. James and Albus said that some of the professors are mean, but I know they're only saying that to try and scare me. I don't know why they told me that though. Do they think I'm dumb or something? They both know that I'm smarter than either of them will ever be! Boy, are boys dumb! I can't wait to see Neville, I mean Professor Longbottom, again. He is one of the nicest people I know. I just wonder how he became a professor.

Well, Mom and Dad are ready to go. I hope I do well in my classes. I also hope to have an adventure! Maybe I'll make some really good friends who will want to go on an adventure with me! Maybe there's even a deep secret that only people who lived a long time ago knew about.


	2. A Strange Occurance

**A/N: As I said before, I wrote this chapter before I really knew much about fanfiction. Enjoy! R&R**

**Chapter 2**

_**A Strange Occurrence**_

I can't believe my first day of Hogwarts is over! So much happened! I made two friends, Ami Johnson, from America, and Matthew Hobson, from London. Ami is a foreign exchange student. I didn't even know that there was such a thing as foreign exchange students in the wizarding world. Matthew is muggle-born. We all met each other on the train. I was trying to find a compartment that wasn't full and it took me about 5 minutes to find one. When I looked inside, there was this boy who seemed to be really uncomfortable and didn't know what he was doing. He had curly brown hair with pale blue eyes. He was tall and skinny. I then decided I better let him know that I was outside of the compartment.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure, I guess." He said, anxiously.

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you muggle-born?"

"Yes. How could you tell?"

"You seem like you're kinda uncomfortable and like you don't know what you're doing. If you want to know anything about Hogwarts or the wizarding world in general, just ask me. I can give you information on most things. By the way, I'm Lily Potter."

"Are you related to a wizard named Harry Potter?"

"He's my father, actually."

"Well that's cool. He's on one of these cards that came with these chocolate frog things I bought. Oh, I shouldn't be so rude. My name's Matthew Hobson."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Matthew." I said.

After talking to Matt for a couple of minutes, a girl came up to the door. "Can I sit with you?" She asked. "Sure." I said. I noticed that she had blonde hair with brown eyes. I also noticed that she had an American accent. "I'm Ami Johnson."

"I'm Lily Potter. This is Matthew Hobson."

"Hi. You wouldn't happen to be related to Harry Potter, now would you?"

"Yes."

"Wow!"

After we talked for a while, we all noticed that it was getting dark. We all decided that it was probably time to change into our robes. As I was walking pass one of the compartments to go change into my robes, I heard some kids talking. "So, you've got to find The Resurgo Ring as quickly as possible?" One voice said. "Yes." Another voice said. "He told me to find it as soon as possible so that he could be restored." I wanted to hear what else they had to say, but the train started to slow down. After we all got off the train, we followed one of the professors to the castle. When we got there, I couldn't believe how amazing Hogwarts was. I mean, everyone in my family had told me how amazing it was, but I still didn't expect it to be as amazing as what I saw before me.

After we went inside the castle, a lady with a pointed hat came toward us. She had long, purple robes on. Her hair was a dark brown. "Good evening!" She said. "I am Professor Meaney." She then told us about what would happen after we entered the Great Hall. After we went into the Great Hall, Professor Meaney explained about how we would each be sorted. When I looked over at Matt, I noticed that he looked like he was scared to death. "Don't worry." I told him. "It's really easy. Just make sure you let the Sorting Hat know that you don't want to be in Slytherin, but you don't have to say it out loud." "Okay." Matt said. After Matt and Ami were both sorted into Gryffindor, Professor Meaney called my name. As soon as the Sorting Hat was on my head, I began thinking "Please don't put me in Slytherin; anything but Slytherin." After the Sorting Hat said some things to me, it finally decided. "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted. After everyone else had been sorted, an older man stood up. Everything went silent as he stood up. He had light brown hair, with a little beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." He said. "For those of you that don't know me, I am Professor Grumbly. I am the Head Teacher here." After a couple more minutes he finally let us eat.

After the feast was over, one of the house prefects led us to the dormitories. Then we went to our room. There were six beds altogether. Ami and I noticed that our trunks were beside each other. After thinking for a moment, I decided to tell Ami about what I had heard on the train. "Do you know what The Resurgo Ring is?" She asked. "I've never heard of it." I said.

The next day, we started our classes. First was Potions. After that came Transfiguration. Next came the one class I was so excited about, Defense against the Dark Arts. It had always sounded like a cool class to take. When we arrived in the classroom, I noticed that there were already a lot of other kids there. They were all talking to each other. After a couple of minutes, a man with light brown hair and blue eyes came down some stairs that were in front of the classroom. As soon as he began to come down the stairs, everyone scrambled to find seats. Ami and I had to sit in the front of the classroom. "Good morning class." He said. "I am your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Waltham. Now, open your books to page 419." After we opened our books, he had us read the whole chapter to ourselves. Then he assigned us two more chapters to read and an essay for homework.

After lunch, Matt, Ami, and I decided to go to the library to work on the essay. While we were there, I decided to look up the Resurgo ring. While I was looking for the book, I thought I heard someone whispering something in my ear. When I would turn around, however, no one was there. I then decided that I would just ignore the voice. Then I finally found the book. When I opened the book to the first page, I noticed that there was a warning in the front of the book. It said: _If you seek this ring, beware: This ring will cause great despair._

When I got back to the table where Ami, Matt, and I were sitting, I showed them the warning. "What kind of despair do you think it's talking about?" I asked them. "I don't know, but it sounds like The Resurgo Ring is something dangerous." Matt said. "Well, I wonder what it does?" Ami asked. "Well, I'm going to look through this book and see what it says about it." I told her. After looking through the book, I told Ami and Matt what I read about the ring. "The ring was made in 1655. It will also bring the person who wears it back to life and give them unbelievable power." I told them. "I wonder what the person wants with it." Matt asked. "I don't know." I told him. "But, I also read that there are serious consequences that came with the ring. Unfortunately, the book didn't say what type of consequences it came with."

After our last class was over, it was time to go back to Gryffindor tower. While we were walking past a statue of a one-eyed witch, I heard a thump coming from a classroom right near the statue. "Did you hear that thump?" I asked Matt and Ami. "Yeah." They both said. "It sounds like it came from that classroom." Ami said. When I turned the door handle, I was surprised to find the door unlocked. When I looked inside, I saw the oddest thing I had ever seen. Instead of looking like a classroom, the room looked like a small hallway. There were many doors along all of the walls. Then, after a couple of seconds, I realized what must have made the thumping noise and then I turned to Ami and Matt. "Hey." I said to them. "I think I know what made the thumping noise that we heard." "What?" They both asked. "It must have been a door shutting." I replied. I then told them that we should try all of the doors and see if any of them were unlocked. After a couple of minutes, it seemed like none of the doors were going to open. Then, after a couple of minutes, I noticed that one of the doors was cracked open. Then, when I opened the door and we all went inside, we noticed the strangest thing: nobody was in the room. Then we realized something that made it more confusing: the door we came through was the only way out.


End file.
